Beautiful Wedding
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: MarlinxDory This is a request from KLB. In this one Marlin and Dory are getting married! It is the big day and the two are very haplt but Dory has a surprise for Nemo and Marlin. What is that surprise? Enjoy :)


Marlin was standing nervous with a preacher fish and Nemo as the ring barrier by his side. Its been a few months since Marlin asked Dory for her fin in marriage and he was happy that she said yes. He really thought she was going to say no. He brought her to her favorite place after asking her parents, as an old fashioned fish he wanted to ask her parents if they were okay with him asking for her fin. He got a band to play on the shells their song at the beginning instead of the normal "wedding march" song. Soon all the fish turned toward the back where Dory came down the aisle. Everyone whispered how beautiful Dory looked but Marlin's heart was basically beating out of his chest seeing her. Charlie kissed her cheek when marlin took Dory's other fin.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" asks the preacher fish

"Her mother and I do." says Charlie

Dory smiles at that and swims up to where they are suppose to go with Marlin.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one's life's greatest moments and to cherish the words that will bring Marlin and Dory in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust each other in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who chose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you two. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and No matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you now as one. The bride and groom have a few words to share." says the preacher fish

Dory gets her note cards and Marlin gets his.

"Dory, I will be honest I never thought I could love anyone like I did Coral. You know that story and it hurt badly to tell anyone that story, especially my son. However, getting to know you made me realize that I could love again. You filled a hole in my heart that I thought would forever be there." starts Marlin

"Aw" says everyone

Dory smiles and blushes at that its hard for her not to say anything to him. However, she does try her best and settles by kissing his cheek.

"Dory, I love you so much and its even more wonderful that Nemo loves you too. I am sure he loved you before I knew that I did. You are kind, funny, and all around wonderful. I can't wait for our next wonderful adventure together." says Marlin

"That is so sweet, oh right my turn. Marlin, I will be honest with you when I first meet you I dont remember a lot of it except for "P Sherman 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney" but after that how quirky you are and uptight. But past that I found out you are a sweet guy full of love and life that I love meeting. You are my best friend along with Nemo, and um...I actually want to speek to Nemo for a minute." says Dory

Nemo swims up to Dory just as confused as everyone else.

"Nemo I know I could never replace your mom, and I won't ever try to do that. I mean how can I do that? I know what its like to miss someone and I could never take that away from you. But I do want to fill the same hole your dad has and be your Mommy if you let me. Not just a step-mom but something so much more." says Dory

"Yes!" says Nemo hugging her excited

Dory smiles and hugs him back happily.

"Awwww" says Everyone

Marlin about lost a tear there hearing Dory say that.

"I love you." says Nemo

"I love you too." says Dory

Nemo than swam over to his dad.

"Now I can say I have a son to add to my family and I am happy to call Nemo, my son. I can't wait to marry you and be yours forever and have a lot more adventures with you and Nemo." says Dory

The preacher fish smiles and clears his throat.

"Is there any fish who has a reason why they should not be wed?" asks the preacher

No one said a word everyone was waiting for this moment for them both.

"Marlin take Dory's fins and hold on tight and repeat after me: Dory with these fins I take my heart and give it to you." says preacher fish

"Dory with these fins I take my heart and give it to you." says Marlin, holding Dory's fin

"Dory repeat after me: Marlin with these fins I take my heart and give it to you." says the preacher fin

" Malrin with these fins I take my heart and give it to you." says Dory

"I give to you all Dory and Marlin may they forever be happy with their son Nemo. You may now kiss the bride. " says the preacher fish

Marlin does happily holding her close and everyone cheers, they start down the aisle holding Nemo's fins and head down the aisle. Soon the reception starts and everyone has a wonderful time. There is even a mother son dance for Nemo and Dory. Soon after though its time for Marlin and Dory to go on vacation and nemo stays with his new grandparents Charlie and Jenny.

The End.

A/N: The speech Dory gave I got the idea off of a video I watched from a real life wedding and I found it so cute. I think Dory would love to be Nemo's new mom. Also I have nothing against Step-Moms, stepmoms cam be very wonderful people. Dory is just meaning she wants to be more to Nemo than a stepmom. Which stepmoms can be and are a mother to their children, some step-moms and step-dads even get called Mom and Dad from the child.


End file.
